Il faut écrire en français chez Harry Potter !
by Les millions d'Amis
Summary: Je m'amuse à regarder la différence entre le nombre de Fic française et le nombre de Fic anglaise (me faisant par la même occasion déprimée) chez Harry Potter. Et l'illumination de Harry et Severus me tomba dessus. Pourquoi pas, chaque jour, proposer un lot de thèmes (thème, musique, film, série et roman (au choix)) ? (NO FANFICTION)
1. Introduction

Bienvenue Sur : **_Il faut écrire... en Français !_**

Je m'amuse (je sais j'ai une vie passionnante) à regarder la différence entre le nombre de Fic française et le nombre de Fic anglaise (me faisant par la même occasion déprimée) chez Harry Potter. Et l'illumination de Merlin, Salazar, Harry et Severus me tomba dessus (C'est vrai !). Pourquoi pas, chaque jour, proposer un lot de thèmes (thème, musique, film, série et roman (au choix)) pour une futur fanfiction et soumettre des conditions (ou pas...).

Chaque jour vers 19h00 (plus les retards :D), je posterais donc mon lot de thèmes avec des conditions (pas toujours les mêmes). Il n'y aura pas de date limite (en gros, si cent ans plus tard un homme veut faire le premier thème, sa roule !). Ça pourra être le chapitre d'une futur fanfiction longue ou un os et à chaque début de chapitre (des lots de thèmes !), je mettrais un sommaire avec le lien de votre fanfiction et vos pseudos (n'oubliais donc pas la Review pour signaler votre fanfiction). La seule condition qui sera sur tous les lots de thèmes sera de mettre en disclamer "Thème de : Il faut écrire... En français !". Bien évidemment, vous pouvez faire le thème, le roman, la musique, le film et la série (en gros, faire les 5 "thèmes" pour un lot de thèmes) (Vous comprenez ce que je dis !? :D)

Je répertorierais (je ferais un sommaire en gros) les lots de thèmes sur ce même chapitre pour vous tenir au courant de la suite des événements. J'irais forcément lire vos fanfictions (logique) et je laisserais une Review constructive qui dira autre chose que "Trop bien" (Qui se reconnaît ? :D) Je posterais également cette article sur nos forums (Les millions d'amis et les millions d'amis d'Harry Potter (qui est en construction). Je pourrais également, si c'est demandé gentiment, faire de la pub pour vos fanfictions (après les avoir lu pour pouvoir mettre mon avis). Un des membres de notre groupe va faire certainement (obligatoirement) une communauté pour enregistrer vos fanfics.

Voily voilou, alors ? Good ou bad ?  
Je posterais le premier thème tout à l'heure !  
Bye mes amours !

Les millions d'Amis

* * *

Merci à ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer le problème de chapitre !


	2. Lot de thèmes 1

Bienvenue : _**Il faut écrire... En Français !**_

 _Voici le lot des thèmes 1_

Thème : Orphelinat Potter  
Musique : Addicted ton you de Avicii  
Roman : U4, Stéphane de Vincent Villeminot/p  
Série : Sleepy Hollow  
Film : Vert émeraude

* * *

 _En général :_

1) Vous devez mettre en disclamer "Thème de : Il faut écrire... En Français"

2) Vos œuvres doivent être écrit en français

3) Vos œuvres doivent respecter mes conditions

4) Crossover interdit (À par pour la série et le film)

* * *

 _Thème : Orphelinat Potter_

1) Qu'un des personnages principaux soit Harry Potter

2) Que se soit un chapitre d'une fanfiction longue ( **CE N'EST PAS UNE OBLIGATION** )

3) Que la fanfiction commence avant la création de l'orphelinat

4) Plus de 1500 mots

* * *

 _Musique : Addicted to you_

1) Mettre les paroles de la musique

2) Plus de 500 mots

* * *

 _Roman : U4, Stéphane de Vincent Villeminot_

1) Respecter le contexte du Roman

2) **ESSAYER** de garder quelques personnages du roman

* * *

 _Série : Spleepy Hollow_

1) Garder le personnage principal

2) Respecter le contexte de la série

* * *

 _Film : Vert Émeraude_

1) Respecter les voyages dans le temps et le chronographe

2) Relation amoureuse avec les personnages Harry Potter

* * *

Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour un thème, une musique...

Les millions d'amis

* * *

Participant(e)s :

\- Sheilaellana : Fic avec Addicted to you : s/12233300/1/Addicted-to-you


	3. Lot de thème 2

Bienvenue : **_Il faut écrire... En Français !_**

Thème : A l'armée

Musique : Désolé pour Hier Soir de Tryo

Roman : Les fiancés de l'hiver

Série : 12 Monkeys

Film : Jumper

* * *

 _En général :_

1) Vous devez mettre en disclamer "Thème de : Il faut écrire... En Français"  
2) Vos œuvres doivent être écrit en français  
3) Vos œuvres doivent respecter mes conditions  
4) Crossover interdit (À par pour la série et le film)

* * *

 _Thème : A l'armée_

1) Le thème doit se passer pendant la guerre  
2) Que se soit un chapitre d'une fanfiction longue ( **CE N'EST PAS UNE OBLIGATION** )  
3) Mettre un couple  
4) Plus de 1500 mots

* * *

 _Musique : Désolé pour hier soir de Tryo_

1) Mettre les paroles de la musique  
2) Plus de 500 mots

* * *

 _Roman : Les fiancés de l'hiver_

1) Respecter le contexte du Roman  
2) **ESSAYER** de garder quelques personnages du roman

* * *

 _Série : 12 Monkeys_

1) Garder le personnage de la scientifique  
2) Respecter le contexte de la série

* * *

 _Film : Jumper_

1) Remplacer les personnages du film par les personnages Harry Potter  
2) Respecter l'histoire du film

* * *

Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour un thème, une musique...  
Les millions d'amis


	4. Défi : une lettre - Couple Crossover

**_Une lettre pour un couple crossover_**

 _Vive les Harry/Katniss ! Vive les Draco/Aragorn ! Enfin voilà, vous avez compris le truc !_

Comment fonctionne ce défi ?

Vous n'êtes sans savoir qu'il y a 26 lettres dans l'alphabet. (Sans blague !)

C'est simple : Vous choisissez une lettre et je révèle le couple en MP pour éviter de spoiler les autres.

Evidemment, si plusieurs personnes prennent une même lettre, ce n'est pas grave puisque que je dis le couple en MP (si vous me signalez en review que vous participez).

Règles :

\- Pas de délais

\- Un one-shop avec plus de 1000 mots

\- Les personnages du couple doivent être les principaux personnages de la fanfiction

 ** _Bonne chance!_**


	5. Liste de 100 défis sans contrainte

**_Liste de 100 thèmes sans contrainte_**

Le but ? Vous proposez une liste de 100 thèmes sans contrainte (à par pour le disclamer "Thème de : Il faut écrire en français") et laisser votre imagination travailler

Fanfiction longue ou courte ? Peu importe ! Vous avez tous les pouvoirs mes amours !

Thème 1 : Danse  
Thème 2 : Threesome  
Thème 3 : Mpreg  
Thème 4 : Vampire  
Thème 5 : Manoir hanté  
Thème 6 : Bataille  
Thème 7 : Moldu  
Thème 8 : Hunger Games  
Thème 9 : Voyage  
Thème 10 : Snarry  
Thème 11 : Bashing  
Thème 12 : Maladie  
Thème 13 : Mentor  
Thème 14 : Jumeaux  
Thème 15 : Le temps  
Thème 16 : Emeraude  
Thème 17 : La légende du roi Arthur  
Thème 18 : Kaamelott  
Thème 19 : Enfant du futur  
Thème 20 : Neige  
Thème 21 : Weasley  
Thème 22 : Paris  
Thème 23 : Noël  
Thème 24 : Camper  
Thème 25 : RMC découverte  
Thème 26 : Sahara  
Thème 27 : Alaska  
Thème 28 : Askaban  
Thème 29 : Animagus  
Thème 30 : Ecole moldu  
Thème 31 : Après guerre  
Thème 32 : Enfance  
Thème 33 : Deuxième guerre mondiale  
Thème 34 : Amérique  
Thème 35 : Chasse au trésor  
Thème 36 : Professeur  
Thème 37 : Ma beauté  
Thème 38 : Alliance  
Thème 39 : Miroir  
Thème 40 : Parc attraction  
Thème 41 : Lord  
Thème 42 : Drogue  
Thème 43 : Enlèvement  
Thème 44 : Écrivain  
Thème 45 : La nature  
Thème 46 : Puissance  
Thème 47 : Chansons  
Thème 48 : Restaurant  
Thème 49 : Maltraitance  
Thème 50 : Malfoy  
Thème 51 : Drarry  
Thème 52 : Blaise Zabini  
Thème 53 : Serpentard  
Thème 54 : Gryffondor  
Thème 55 : Poufsouffle  
Thème 56 : Serdaigle  
Thème 57 : Quidditch  
Thème 58 : Vif d'or  
Thème 59 : Potion  
Thème 60 : Ennemi  
Thème 61 : Ami  
Thème 62 : Patronus  
Thème 63 : Gobelin  
Thème 64 : Meute  
Thème 65 : Loup Garou  
Thème 66 : Psychologie  
Thème 67 : Merlin  
Thème 68 : Voldemort  
Thème 69 : Théodore Nott  
Thème 70 : Planque  
Thème 71 : Prendre sur soi  
Thème 72 : Recueilli  
Thème 73 : The voice  
Thème 74 : Ministre de la magie  
Thème 75 : Troisième guerre mondiale  
Thème 76 : Drague  
Thème 77 : Pirate des Caraïbes  
Thème 78 : Entrainement  
Thème 79 : Je suis à bout  
Thème 80 : La gazette des sorciers  
Thème 81 : Baguette magique  
Thème 82 : Délaissé  
Thème 83 : Vivre dans la rue  
Thème 84 : Prostitué  
Thème 85 : Auror  
Thème 86 : Changement d'identité  
Thème 87 : Criminel  
Thème 88 : Mangemort  
Thème 89 : Prophétie  
Thème 90 : Tutelle  
Thème 91 : Orphelin  
Thème 92 : Enfermé  
Thème 93 : Cours  
Thème 94 : Métamorphose  
Thème 95 : Travail au noir  
Thème 96 : Coiffeur  
Thème 97 : Viol  
Thème 98 : Sortilège  
Thème 99 : Potter  
Thème 100 : Maraudeur

Voilà les 100 thèmes ! Alors ? Good or bad ?

* * *

Je vais certaine traduire des défis anglais en français ! Vous aimerez ?

* * *

Bye !

Les millions d'amis


	6. Défi : une lettre - Couple Harry Potter

**_Une lettre pour un couple Harry Potter_**

 _Comment fonctionne ce défi ?_

 _Vous n'êtes sans savoir qu'il y a 26 lettres dans l'alphabet. (Sans blague !)_

 _C'est simple : Vous choisissez une lettre et je révèle le couple en MP pour éviter de spoiler les autres._

 _Evidemment, si plusieurs personnes prennent une même lettre, ce n'est pas grave puisque que je dis le couple en MP._

 _Règles :_

\- Pas de délai

\- Un one-shop avec plus de 1000 mots

\- Les personnages du couple doivent être les principaux personnages de la fanfic

 ** _Bonne chance !_**


	7. 1000 thèmes est égal à 1000 fanfictions

Disclamer : C'est un défi anglais traduit en français et légèrement modifié

* * *

 ** _1000 thèmes est égal à 1000 fanfictions_**

Comment cela fonctionne

Vous devez écrire 1000 fanfictions et donc choisir vous même les 1000 thèmes. Je sais, dit comme ça, ça a l'air complètement fou, cependant, il y a quelques choses que j'ai fais pour le rendre plus facile pour vous.

Tout d'abord, j'ai fais différents niveaux qui vous permettront d'écrire moins de 1000 fanfictions, mais le minimum sera de 100 fanfictions. Le nombre de fanfiction dépendra du nombre de thème que vous avez pris.

Les niveaux

F - Niveau facile - Ceci est le niveau facile, donc pour cela que vous allez écrire 100 fanfictions avec 100 thèmes.

M - Niveau moyen - Celui-ci est le niveau moyen, donc pour cela vous allez écrire 250 fanfictions avec 250 thèmes.

D - Niveau Difficile - Pour celui-ci, vous devez écrire 500 fanfictions, en utilisant bien sûr 500 thèmes.

Du - Niveau dure - 600 fanfictions, 600 thèmes.

MD - Niveau méga dure - Vous devez écrire 750 fanfictions, en utilisant 750 thèmes.

Ma - Niveau maximal - Le plus difficile ici, 1000 fanfictions (bonne chance) avec vos 1000 thèmes.

Règles

1- Un thème par fanfiction rapide

3- Au moins des fanfictions qui font plus de 500 mots

4- Tous les personnages, genres... Sont autorisés

5- Vous pouvez faire un recueil pour les 1000 histoires

6- Multi-chaps, drabbles, one-shots et ainsi de suite sont tous autorisés.

7- Crossovers ne sont pas autorisés.

8- Aucun délais

9- Pour s'inscrire, vous devez mettre dans vos Review le niveau choisi

10- Vous devez m'envoyer un MP à chaque fanfiction terminé avec le thème choisi

Je modifierais le chapitre pour mettre les avancés de chacun en mettant les thèmes utilisés et le nombre de fanfiction écrire ainsi que leur lien.

 ** _Bonne chance !_**

* * *

Participant(e)s :

\- Sheilaellana : Niveau Facile :


	8. Cumulez des points

Disclamer **:** C'est un défi anglais traduit en français

* * *

 ** _Cumulez les points_**

Voici une liste de 200 choix et un total de 3400 points pour obtenir. Le but du jeu est de collecter autant de points que possible en faisant les fanfictions avec les éléments de la liste.

Règles

1\. Nombre de mots est de 300 mots minimum

2\. Vous ne pouvez pas combiner les éléments de la liste, mais vous êtes les bienvenus à combiner ce défi avec tous les défis en dehors.

3\. Tous genres, personnages...sont autorisés

4\. Crossover non autorisé

5\. Prévenez en MP à la fin de chaque fanfiction pour que je calcul les points

Prix (tout le monde)

* La première personne à présenter une fanfiction : 1 Review

* La première personne à 100 points: 1 Review

* La première personne à 1.000 points: 2 Review

* La première personne à 2.000 points: 3 Review

* La première personne à remplir toute la liste: 10 Review

* Remplissez une section de la liste (section 5 points par exemple): 3 Review

* Remplir toute la liste: 5 review

J'espère que vous apprécierez tous :)

* * *

 **A - 5 POINTS**

1\. (Mot) chocolat

2\. (Mot) concombre

3\. (Mot) yeti

4\. (Mot) moustache

5\. (Mot) en temps opportun

6\. (Mot) murale

7\. (Mot) Chérie

8\. (Mot) Reflet

9\. (Mot) certificat

10\. (Mot) Chasse

11\. (Mot) désert

12\. (mot) Cerf

13\. (Émotion) dégoût

14\. (Émotion) frisson

15\. (Émotion) fierté

16\. (Émotion) exaspération

17\. (Émotion) le cœur brisé

18\. (Émotion) malaise

19\. (emotion) appréhension

20\. (Émotion) horreur

21\. (Émotion) perdu

22\. (Émotion) lasse

23\. (Émotion) secoué

24\. (Émotion) déchiré

25\. (Action) embrasser

26\. (Action) sautiller

27\. (Action) pointer

28\. (Action) tapoter quelqu'un d'autre sur la tête

29\. (Action) briser un verre contre un mur

30\. (Action) sauter

31\. (Action) fair le poirier

32\. (Action) pleurer

33\. (Action) fuguer

34\. (Action) frotter les mains

35\. (Action) dessiner sur le terrain

36\. (Action) cacher

37\. (Dialogue) "Je ne serais pas ici sans vous."

38\. (Dialogue) "No." / "Oui." / "Non." / "S'il vous plaît." / "Bien."

39\. (Dialogue) "S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas y aller."

40\. (Dialogue) "Les fées ne sont pas réels."

41\. (Dialogue) "N'y a-t-il rien de plus ennuyeux?"

42\. (Dialogue) "Non, je ne le laisserai pas."

43\. (Dialogue) "Vous ne serez jamais en mesure de comprendre." / "Vous voulez parier?"

44\. (Dialogue) «Je suis occupé."

45\. (Dialogue) "Quelle heure est-il?" / "Trois heure." / "Du matin?"

46\. (Dialogue) "Qui lave mes draps?"

47\. (Dialogue) "Je ne serai jamais grand! Je refuse." / "Je souhaiterais que se soit aussi simple que cela."

48\. (Dialogue) "Allez allumer une bougie." / "Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu."

49\. (Dialogue) "Vous n'avez jamais tort, n'est ce pas ?" / "Non."

50\. (Dialogue) "Laisse-moi!" / "Pourquoi?" / "Si vous n'êtes ni mon frère / ni soeur / ni père (etc.) je vais vous tuer."

 **B - 10 POINTS**

1\. (Personnage) Lily Luna Potter

2\. (Personnage) Ariana Dumbledore

3\. (Personnage) Peter Pettigrew

4\. (Personnage) Godric Gryffondor

5\. (Personnage) Alice Londubat

6\. (Personnage) Marvolo Gaunt

7\. (Personnage) Bellatrix Lestrange

8\. (Personnage) Harry Potter

9\. (Personnage) Teddy Lupin

10\. (Personnage) Regulus Black

11\. (Personnage) Hannah Abbott

12\. (Personnage) Frank Longbottom

13\. (Personnage) Amélia Bones

14\. (Personnage) Morgane

15\. (Personnage) Madame Hootch

16\. (Personnage) Narcissa Malfoy

17\. (Personnage) Luna Lovegood

18\. (Personnage) Dennis Creevey

19\. (Personnage) Piers Polkiss

20\. (Personnage) Walburga Noir

21\. (Relation) Albus Severus / Scorpius Malfoy

22\. (Relation) Luna Lovegood / Dean Thomas

23\. (Relation) Gellert Grindelwald / Albus Dumbledore

24\. (Relation) Molly Weasley / Arthur Weasley

25\. (Relation) James Potter / Regulus Black

26\. (Relation) Hermione Granger / Remus Lupin

27\. (Relation) Dobby / Winky

28\. (Relation) Bellatrix Lestrange / Lucius Malfoy

29\. (Relation) Neville Londubat / Draco Malfoy

30\. (Relation) Salazar Serpentard / Helga Poufsouffle

31\. (Relation) Lysander Scamander / Hugo Weasley

32\. (Relation) Gregory Goyle / Pansy Parkinson

33\. (Relation) Sirius Black / Lily Evans

34\. (Relation) Petunia Dursley / Vernon Dursley

35\. (Relation) Minerva McGonagall / Tom Elvis Jedusor

36\. (Relation) Seamus Finnegan / Lavande Brown

37\. (Relation) Marcus Flint / Katie Bell a

38\. (Relation) Charlie Weasley / Nymphadora Tonks

39\. (Relation) Hagrid / Severus Rogue

40\. (Relation) Fred Weasley / Angelina Johnson

41\. (Ère) Riddle

42\. (Ère) Trio d'or

43\. (Ère) Marauder

44\. (Ère) Fondateur

45\. (Ère) Next-gen

46\. (Genre) Horreur

47\. (genre) Western

48\. (genre) Supernatural

49\. (Genre) Hurt / Comfort

50\. (Genre) Spiritual

 **C - 20 POINTS**

1\. Ecrire sur un personnage tombant sur un criminel

2\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui perd le contrôle de son propre corps en quelque sorte

3\. Ecrire sur un appareil photo moldu

4\. Ecrire sur un coucher de soleil

5\. Écrire sur le sujet de passer une nuit d'hiver à l'extérieur

6\. Écrire sur le sujet de dormir sur le canapé

7\. Écrire sur le sujet de la noyade

8\. Écrire sur le sujet de l'anniversaire d'un personnage

9\. Ecrire sur un sentiment d'un personnage à l'écart

10\. Ecrire sur un canard qui parler

11\. Ecrire une fanfiction basée sur un film Disney

12\. Ecrire sur un pirate

13\. Ecrire sur un personnage étant confus au sujet de son sexualité

14\. Ecrire sur les papillons

15\. Ecrire sur un spectacle

16\. Ecrire sur un parent / tuteur ou un adolescent

17\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui a oublié quelque chose d'important

18\. Écrire au sujet de la mort

19\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui protège un étranger

20\. Ecrire sur un petit enfant (moins de 11 ans)

21\. Écrire au sujet de Noël

22\. Ecrire sur une relation volatile entre un adulte et un enfant

23\. Ecrire sur un mariage

24\. Écrire au sujet de la dépression

25\. Écrire sur le sujet d'avoir un coup de soleil

26\. Écrire sur sujet de quelqu'un qui commence une nouvelle tendance

27\. Ecrire sur une relation entre père et fils/fille

28\. Écrire au sujet de la magie noir

29\. Ecrire sur la Première Guerre Magique

30\. Ecrire sur une blessure sportive

31\. Écrire sur le sujet de casser quelque chose de cher ou irremplaçables

32\. Ecrire sur une rivalité fraternelle qui est devenu dangereux

33\. Ecrire sur une promenade romantique

34\. Ecrire sur l'équitation le long d'une montagne

35\. Ecrire à propos des chaussettes sans leur double

36\. Ecrire sur les meilleures amis

37\. Écrire au sujet des vacances

38\. Écrire au sujet de la pleine lune

39\. Écrire au sujet d'un rire à un enterrement

40\. Ecrire sur une serveuse mignonne

 **D - 25 POINTS**

1\. Ecrire sur un sang-pur qui découvrit un dispositif moldu dans leur maison

2\. Ecrire sur Winnie l'Ourson

3\. Ecrire sur un Mangemort qui se tourne vers la lumière ou inversement (Pas Snape ou Peter)

4\. Ecrire sur un personnage de la next-gen qui trouve quelque chose à propos de la guerre

5\. Écrire sur le sujet de la création de l'école de Poudlard

6\. Écrire sur le sujet du Voyage dans le temps

7\. Ecrire sur une relation amoureuse entre un Serpentard sang-Pur et Gryffondor né-moldu sans utiliser Hermione Granger

8\. Ecrire sur le d'un personnage découvrent que leurs parents ne sont pas vraiment leurs parents

9\. Ecrire sur l'expérimentation

10\. Ecrire sur le sujet d'un personnage masculin portant une robe

11\. Ecrire sur un rêve étrange

12\. Ecrire sur un personnage étant poussé dans un buisson

13\. Ecrire sur la façon dont la Seconde Guerre mondiale a affecté le monde des sorciers (ou l'inverse)

14\. Ecrire sur une arme inhabituelle

15\. Ecrire sur un malentendu entre frères et sœurs

16\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui combat Peeves

17\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui se met volontairement en danger

18\. Ecrire sur une potion qui change la personnalité d'un personnage

19\. Ecrire sur la création ou la destruction d'une bibliothèque

20\. Ecrire sur le dîner d'une grande famille

21\. Écrire sur un personnage qui essaye de plier une cuillère en métal

22\. Ecrire sur un enfant qui tombe amoureux d'une personne âgée

23\. Ecrire sur un cow-boy et un Indien

24\. Écrire sur un personnage sang-pur vivant à la moldu

25\. Écrire au sujet de la réception d'un héritage qui n'est pas de l'argent

26\. Ecrire sur une réaction allergique à quelque chose d'inattendu et inhabituel

27\. Ecrire sur une explosion dans l'une des salles communes de Poudlard qui blesse des personnes

28\. Ecrire sur une maison qui disparaît devant les yeux de quelqu'un

29\. Ecrire sur une bataille d'oreillers qui tourne mal

30\. Ecrire sur une personne faisant un tour à quelqu'un qui ne va pas vraiment apprécier l'humour

31\. Écrire au sujet de la technologie introduit à Poudlard

32\. Écrire au sujet de jumeaux sans utiliser Fred et George Weasley

33\. Ecrire au sujet du changement de saison

34\. Ecrire au sujet du changement de maison

35\. Ecrire sur un personnage qui créé un sort

36\. Écrire sur le sujet de rentrer à la maison pour trouver la maison saccagé

37\. Ecrire sur le pire cauchemar d'un parent

38\. Ecrire sur un adolescent étant orphelin

39\. Ecrire sur un animal de compagnie étant introduit dans la famille

40\. Écrire au sujet de la romance dans une façon inhabituelle

 **E - 40 POINTS (tous doivent être d'au moins 500 mots, sauf indication contraire)**

1\. Écrire au sujet de James Potter qui survit à sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort

2\. Ecrire sur le Trio d'or ayant un combat inoubliable

3\. Ecrire sur la création de la gazette des sorciers

4\. Ecrire une histoire basée autour d'un personnage vraiment rare

5\. Ecrire sur un couple qui se brise à cause de l'opinion des autres

6\. Ecrire une histoire où un personnage de votre choix doit choisir entre deux personnages

7\. Ecrire une histoire sur l'entretient d'embauche de Rita

8\. Écrire un histoire avec un cirque! AU avec Regulus Black jouant un rôle

9\. Écrire au sujet de Dudley épousant une sorcière ou un sorcier canon

10\. Écrivez une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres utilisant des citations comme source d'inspiration

11\. Ecrire sur un parent / tuteur / adulte responsable qui renseigne sur Dolores Ombrage et la plume de sang

12\. Écrire au sujet de Peter Pettigrew qui va à Azkaban

13\. Ecrire sur Albus Dumbledore après la mort de sa sœur

14\. Ecrire que l'un des enfants de Harry découvrir au sujet de son enfance

15\. Ecrire sur Hermione disparaître pendant des années et puis réapparaît

 **F - 50 POINTS**

1\. Écrire un poème avec 10 - 30 ligne basé autour de votre citation préférée

2\. Ecrire une histoire avec les mots : accouchement, chocolat, whisky, concombre et sale conard

3\. Ecrire une histoire avec au moins deux chapitres de plus de 1000 mots ou un chapitre de 2.000 (one-shot) basé autour de votre occupation favorite

4\. Ecrire une collection d'au moins 5 drabbles (300-1000 mots) avec un thème

5\. Écrivez une histoire de 10000 mots au moins


	9. La Fic à rallonge

_**La Fic à rallonge**_

Le principe :

Le but est d'écrire une fanfiction avec 10 chapitres et un épilogue  
Par contre : Chaque écrivain (ceux voudront écrire) écriront seulement un chapitre.  
Ce qui veut dire que la suite dépend de ce qu'à écrire l'écrivain précédent

 **Exemple :**

 **Écrivain 1 écrit le chapitre un sur son compte**  
 **Écrivain 2 écrit le chapitre deux sur son compte**  
 **...**  
 **Écrivain 11 écrite l'épilogue sur son compte**

Le but :

Cela permet de faire participer 11 écrivains différents et de les faire connaître.  
Mais attention ! La fanfiction ne doit pas être préparé, c'est écrit au feeling et l'écrivain suivant le fera pas rapport  
au chapitre précédent.

règle :

1- Vous voulez participer ? Review !  
2- Plus de 1000 mots  
3- Pour que l'écrivain 2 commence à écrire, l'écrivain 1 doit avoir publier la première partie  
4- Dans le résumé, il faudra mettre "La suite..." Si vous être l'écrivain 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11  
5- Dans le disclamer, il faudra mettre "Thème de : Il faut parler français"

 ** _Bonne chance !_**


	10. Annonce

Coucou ! Les millions d'amis sont en ce moment à la recherche de partenariat.

En gros, écrire des fanfictions à plusieurs mains !

De ce fait, si vous êtes intéressé par un partenariat avec nous, envoyé une Review, un des membres vous répondra

s'il veut écrire avec vous cette fanfic !

A vos plumes !


	11. Un personnage, une musique

Brusquement, j'ai eu une illumination !

Vous allez créer un défi song-fic (Je ne vais pas tout faire non plus ! :D) grâce à deux questions :

\- Quel est votre personnage préféré d'Harry Potter ?

\- Quel est la musique qui lui correspond le mieux ?

Boum ! Défi song-fic ! Prêt ? Partez !

* * *

 ** _Participant(e)s :_**

\- Cad : Alastor Maugrey et pour la chanson "ghost rider in the sky"


	12. Lot de thèmes 3

Bienvenue : _**Il faut écrire... En Français !**_

 _Voici le lot des thèmes 3_

Thème : Guerre moldue

Musique : Le feu de Soprano

Roman : La prochaine fois, se sera toi, tome 1 de Vincent Villeminot

Série : Blindspot

Film : Hunger Games, l'embrasement

* * *

 _En général :_

1) Vous devez mettre en disclamer "Thème de : Il faut écrire... En Français"

2) Vos œuvres doivent être écrit en français

3) Vos œuvres doivent respecter mes conditions

4) Crossover interdit (À par pour la série et le film)

* * *

 _Thème : Guerre moldue_

1) Qu'un des personnages principaux soit Severus Snape

2) Que se soit un chapitre d'une fanfiction longue ( **CE N'EST PAS UNE OBLIGATION** )

3) Que la fanfiction commence au déclenchement de la guerre

4) Plus de 1500 mots

* * *

 _Musique : Le feu_

1) Mettre les paroles de la musique

2) Plus de 500 mots

* * *

 _Roman : La prochaine fois, se sera toi, tome 1, de Vincent Villeminot_

1) Respecter le contexte du Roman

2) **ESSAYER** de garder quelques personnages du roman

3) Garder la brigade de goules

* * *

 _Série : Blindspot_

1) Garder le personnage principal et Kurt (le policier)

2) Respecter le contexte de la série

* * *

 _Film : Hunger Games, embrasement_

1) Respecter le contexte politique et social du film

2) Relation amoureuse avec les personnages Harry Potter

* * *

Vous pouvez me donner des idées pour un thème, une musique...

Les millions d'amis

* * *

Participant(e)s :


End file.
